


Blue Veil of the Night

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Class Fantasy, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Puppy pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lives to see his pack happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Veil of the Night

This was the perfect, pretty picture. Derek lay across his bed, holding Stiles lightly across his shoulders, nosing into his hair to snuffle in his scent. Since Stiles had been bred he smelled like warmth and sweet milk. He looked like the perfect mate, belly swollen with pups, giving Derek the life he never thought he'd ever have; the chance to be a father and a providing Alpha for his pack. Stiles turned his eyes to Derek with a tired smile, craning his neck for a soft kiss with a pouted lower lip and Derek couldn't help but give it to him. Most of the days were spent with Stiles complaining about being a beached whale and the size of a small meteor while avidly lapping up the attention the Pack fed to him and the doting attention of Derek. Right now, Stiles was in a mood, complaining about the fact he couldn't venture outside of the safe zone they had built within the forest. 

Derek loved nothing more than to look at his lover's body, ripe with child, ready to birth. He couldn't wait for the day when Stiles would birth and their family would finally be complete. They would have children of their own as well as the lovely children they had adopted into the Pack. A soft knock drew both of their gazes toward the door and Isaac hung his head in apology when he saw he was interrupting. Stiles waved him in with a wide smile, kicking at Derek's knee until they made room on the bed for the Beta. After the others had left, Isaac had become the focus of their attention, making sure the addition to the Pack was well cared for. He was quickly learning to become strong after the confrontations with the Argents, but there were times when his nightmares still woke him. 

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Stiles' eyes roamed over Isaac's body, assessing for phantom damage as he sat up and pulled Isaac to him. "Is Jackson bothering you?"

"Nah. I just wanted to spend some quality time." 

Stiles patted Isaac's cheek and rested his head atop Isaac's curls as the Beta rested on his shoulders. Derek let out a delighted grumble. If anyone had told him when he had returned to Beacon Hills just shy of two years ago that he'd end up with a Pack, and a Mate who was strong, he would have laughed them off. He and Stiles had battled hard with Stiles' father after Derek had tied with Stiles on their first intimate encounter and gotten his son pregnant, but things were on good, if shaky ground. John Stilinski was doing his best to adapt to the new life he and his son were facing, and he was doing it well. Derek was sure the man was looking forward to be a grandfather as much, or possibly more than Derek was looking forward to being a father. 

A quiet gasp from Stiles' mouth drew his attention back from his thoughts and he scraped his teeth over Stiles' shoulder, nipping lightly at the sight of Isaac feeding from Stiles. Derek knew first hand how sweet Stiles' milk was, cloying and thick with richness. Isaac's mouth was closed around one swollen nipple and he was giving quiet snorts and whimpers of pleasure as he fed, eyes closed in delight. Derek knew how much the gesture meant to the still young pup, who was replacing his broken, destroyed family with Pack. He turned his mouth to Stiles' neck, pressing the tips of his fangs to Stiles' neck to scrape and taste the sweat beaded on his skin. 

One of Derek's hands wrapped around Stiles' cock and he smirked into the skin when it immediately started the non-stop spew of pleasured babble from Stiles. It set him off, filled him with pleasure and joy to see his Mate providing. He dropped his jaw over the soft supple skin of Stiles' chest and his tongue slipped over the pebbled nipple of Stiles' free breast and he wrapped his mouth around it. A soft, strong suck filled his mouth with the thick milk. A pleased grunt left him and he felt Stiles arch, cursing and babbling, pressing closer to his Mate and his pup. Isaac's clumsy hand joined Derek's around Stiles' cock, stroking over the tip while Derek paid attention to the base and Stiles' balls. 

"You two are going to be the death of me - _ah_!" Biting down on his lower lip, Stiles shook hard as his body gave over into quick pleasure and he spilled over their joined fingers. Flopping back against the bed as they wrung every drop from him, Stiles panted raggedly and smiled, fingers working through their hair. 

Derek drew away, mouth peppering kisses to Stiles' belly and then over his face. He looked to Isaac who was already dozing, mouth still attached to Stiles' breast and smiled. He covered them all and let his eyes slowly close as Stiles made himself comfortable with a few wiggles. 

"Who would have thought," Stiles mused, voice quiet. "Derek Hale, family man." Derek's amused snort made him smile tiredly, and he fell asleep to pleasant dreams of white picket fences.


End file.
